<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Elevator by VerifyLowDeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009258">Broken Elevator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifyLowDeath/pseuds/VerifyLowDeath'>VerifyLowDeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Gen, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifyLowDeath/pseuds/VerifyLowDeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria and America get trapped in an elevator which has broken down unexpectedly during a world meeting. America mentions a Family Guy episode similar to the situation and Austria finds himself relating to one of the characters a little too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Austria (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Elevator</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I ship AmeAus, but this one shot (although I could turn it into it's own story) puts them within a platonic relationship. </p><p>Also, hugs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was... a rather inconvenient event to have taken place during the world meeting; now that Austria really thinks about it whilst laying on the cold flooring of the elevator which has long since ceased any and all movement. Even worse being that there was an overly terrified, nearing <em>overdramatic</em> Alfred situated in the cramped space with him.</p><p>"Dude, we're totally gonna die in here! O-m-g I'm too young to die!" America wailed, on his knees gripping the wall's metal bar often used to keeping your balance. Or, in this case, used to plead to whatever diety you believed in to get the elevator moving again. Surely, that specific use wasn't intended in it's design, but it seems like Alfred had found a way to use it that way.</p><p>"America, if anything could possibly kill us in this situation; I believe the most likely possibility is you knocking on the wall so hard that it causes the lift to fall the rest of the way down," Austria groaned, leaning back against the wall in a comfortable position, his legs somewhat stretched out. It was sort of dark, but there was a rather dim light overhead so he considered it fine. Just enough to see, but not enough to give everything a total clarity.</p><p>"You really think so, dawg?!" America gave him a spooked look from the other side of the elevator.</p><p>"It is a high possibility, especially concerning your strength," Austria raised an eyebrow at him, wondering how he managed to forget about such a thing.</p><p>"Oh crapppp– I totally forgot, broski! My bad; my bad," America let go of the metal bar he was gripping, almost as if it burned him upon the realization. A soft sigh of disappointment came from him, as the slow churning of the gears in his head finally led him to understand that the both of them were trapped in there until help came, "Dude, this sucks <em>ass</em>."</p><p>"I have to agree, although I wish you would use less crude language to express that dismay," Roderich huffed, his fingers trailing up his arms until they were crossed comfortably. A part of him felt guilty for criticizing Alfred for swearing; he knew well enough that if asked to describe his feelings about this whole ordeal, he probably wouldve responded with much more vibrant ones.</p><p>"Man, why does it always come down to other people helpin' us out nowadays? Back in the day, you had to work to get outta shitty places like this," America cried, pushing himself up only to sit himself next to Austria, who moved away a little bit to give him room– out of simple politeness of course! He didnt have any sort of negative feelings towards America, unlike Cuba and maybe Britain..</p><p>"You make yourself sound as old as me when you speak like that," Austria muttered in displeasure, obviously not liking the fact that he was, what, 1000 years old now? Age was a terrifying number in his opinion; he didnt like the way other countries had competitions with how young they were. Mostly because if he was included in them, he would be the winner in most cases.</p><p>"Bro, I just remembered something kinda dope, bro!" America exclaimed, Austria wincing at the fact that he managed to fit <em>two </em>bros in one sentence.</p><p>"Should I be concerned about this suddenly appearing memory?"</p><p>"Nah, it's about this one episode on Family Guy," America explained, Austria rolling his eyes subtly as to not appear rude. Well, the eye roll was rude, but if America didn't see it then so what? Family Guy was a very eye roll deserving franchise, seeing most of the jokes in that series are distasteful in Roderich's opinion.</p><p>"Isn't Family Guy that American TV show that everyone despises for it's lack of genuinely interesting or worthwhile comedy?"</p><p>"Well, that's the later seasons, dude. I'm talking about this one episode from one of the earlier seasons," America crossed his legs and patted his thighs almost excitedly.</p><p>"Alright...?" Austria resisted the temptation of tilting his head in confusion towards this 'one episode'.</p><p>"You remember it right? Super depressing and kinda hit hard at the end?" Alfred asked innocently. Well, as innocently as that sentence could sound, which wasnt very innocent as a matter of fact although it did come close.</p><p>"I cannot recall a time where I've ever watched Family Guy, America," Austria gripped the cloth that his hands were wrapped around, his interest peaking slightly.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot you guys don't tolerate that kinda stuff over in Europe, my bad," America rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, laughing at the fact that he forgot that Roderich had previously notionef towards the idea that he wasn't entirely sure of what Family Guy was, "Do ya want me to explain?"</p><p>Roderich nodded, "Please do."</p><p>"Ok ok, so Brain– he's the dog by the way, Brian and Stewie– oh, and he's the baby–" America explained haphazardly, Austria struggling to keep on track with what Alfred was saying, "Brian and Stewie, they get trapped in a bank vault and thats where the episode takes place. I just thought it sort of reminded me of this, ya know?"</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"The episode," Austria bit on his inner cheek, feeling like he was gonna regret asking about it, "What happened in the episode– asides from the getting trapped in a bank vault part?"</p><p>"Oh, are you really sure you wanna hear about it? It's pretty dark," Alfred warned, dancing around the topic cautiously which annoyed Austria to a certain extent.</p><p>"You've peaked my interest concerning the episode, America," Austria said, retracting his outstretched legs into a crisscrossed position similar to Alfred's, "I do not mind dark topics."</p><p>"Are you reeeeally sure, dude? It gets heavy," America continued on, giving the urge for Austria to yell at him for doubting his abilities to handle dark subjects.</p><p>"America, I am certain I can handle heavy topics. I have been alive far longer than you have, do remember that fact," Austria confirmed, his curl scrunched up in the displeasure of acknowledging his near ancient age. Some would say a dinosaur, but he would rather that be used for someone as old as China instead.</p><p>"Okay, dude, whatever you say!" America laid back against the wall lazily, coughing as he prepared his voice in a public speaker fashion, "So, the first part of the episode is pretty gross. It's just them doing slapstick comedy, gross humor shit, and gorey crap that made me go ewwwahHHH!"</p><p>"And the second part?"</p><p>"Hold on, I'm getting there. Sheesh, Germ-man was right when he said that you were impatient as hell, bro!" America commented, leaving Austria in a state of emotion that he couldnt really figure out how to describe. It was like a 'how-dare-Germany-say-that-about-<br/>
me' mixed in with 'I-swear-to-god-if-that-was-a-puN', "Anyways, so Stewie asks Brian why he had all of those items in his private vault. Those items were his first ever book, some of his favorite whiskey, and a gun."</p><p>America paused for a second, giving a quick glance towards Austria to see if he wanted him to continue any further. Roderich nodded slowly, giving him an almost unsure silent yes, "When Stewie asks, he doesnt answer for a bit cause he says its personal. After a while though, he explains that if anything were to really go downhill and his life and he was left with nothing; he would get drunk one last time and shoot himself."</p><p>America half-expected a snide comment on Roderich's end, but was surprised when there was nothing but silence and a strange look spreading across the normally stone-cold aristocrat's face, "...You okay?"</p><p>"Ja, please continue. I wish to know what occurs afterwards."</p><p>"...So, Stewie tells him that he shouldn't kill himself no matter what. Brian starts arguing with him, but Stewie is really adamant about this whole suicide plan. In the end, Stewie confesses that out of the entire family, he likes Brian the most; even going as far as to say that he really loves him– in a familial way of course. Brian is really shocked, but after a while of talk he decides that he won't kill himself no matter what. The episode ends with him carrying Stewie out of the vault when someone finally opens the door the next day," America finished, a feeling of concern running through his body as a troubled look crossed Austria's face, which only mixed in with the strange look from before, "Dude, are you okay?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm just thinking; that is all," Austria explained, his eyes furrowed as he attempted to get a handle on his feelings; at least thats what Alfred thought he was doing.</p><p>"What're ya thinkin' about...?"</p><p>"It really is nothing of your concern."</p><p>"Did that episode hit...close to home?"</p><p>Austria perked up upon hearing the unfamiliar phrase, "Close to home?"</p><p>"I mean, something relatable it almost...hurts? I dunno how to really put it, but it's when something happens in a book or show and you relate to it a bit too much," America waved his hand around, bringing his knees close to his chest so he could rest his palm on his kneecap.</p><p>"I suppose that is the right term to use for these thoughts; yes, I guess that episode hit 'close to home'," Austria concluded awkwardly, his cheeks heating up in what seemed to be some form of embarrassment. Or just from the strange tension he accidentally added to the atmosphere by admitting that he relate to the episode America had described.</p><p>"I– are you okay?"</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"Are you okay, like, mentally?" America gave him a look of worry, concerned that someone he would consider a friend to be experiencing...<em>depression</em>. Just the word itself brought a sour taste to his mouth.</p><p>"Why in the world would you ask that? I would consider myself perfectly fine," Austria crossed his arms a little tighter, heating up from the sudden switch of direction towards his well-being. He quickly decided that he didnt like being the center of attention in a manner like this.</p><p>"Er- I know it's probably personal, but can I ask why that episode hit home for ya?" America gripped the hem of his shirt, feeling anxious and unsure of almost everything around him. Maybe every little detail he had grown to know about Austria was actually wrong; that it was all a mask to hide the hell he was suffering in– worse yet– didn't even <em>know</em> he was suffering in. Weren't old aristocrats like him taught to never deal with emotional baggage? Surely that would fuck him up a bit.</p><p>"I suppose? It's...complicated, if I were to give it a single word explanation," Austria brought a hand to his forehead, a slight shake present as he swept away the sweat slowly starting to bead. America was immediately reduced to a ball of disbelief; Austria had never really revealed to be feeling anxious or nervous in any situation. Or, at least situations America was partially a witness to. He wasn't a spectator of Roderich's whole life, so he probably missed a bad event or two, "I suppose me and this 'Brian' character share similar mindsets, that's all there really is to it."</p><p>"Can ya go into detail?"</p><p>Austria hesitated for a split second, choking on unsaid words before finally finding the right ones to say, "If I were to, perhaps, lose my loved ones, I would probably commit suicide."</p><p>"...Holy shit."</p><p>"What? You asked for an explanation, was that not sufficient enough?" Austria asked angrily, clearly an easy pisser like Germany had previously mentioned to America.</p><p>"No no, I just wasn't expecting you of all people to say something like that, dude. <em>Especially</em> something like that," Alfred confessed, feeling suddenly smaller than the other although he easily towered over Roderich by an inch or two, "You ever, like, think about that stuff on the daily?"</p><p>"...Killing myself?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I won't tell anyone if you dont want me to, bro," America half-promised, a worried glint tucked in the corner of his baby blue eyes.</p><p>"I...suppose the thought comes to me every once in a while. I understand it is foolish, considering such a thing, but I find myself unable to stop thinking about it some days. Though, I can assure you I will not act upon those thoughts, don't feel pressured to be concerned," Austria muttered, narrowing his eyes as the little bits of the stone walls behind them were chipped away. For the first time in his life, America saw just how hollow and sad Roderich's eyes were beneath the once indestructible shields of forced solitude. It's been so long since the last time he'd seen something like it that he felt as though Austria was invincible to mental pain through sheer will. Now was a rather painful and upsetting reminder that...he was just human. Eventually something will get to him, silently crawl under his skin, and plant that seed of doubt which would only grow until it blossomed into a withering tree of insecurities.</p><p>"That... does anyone else know?"</p><p>"I cannot recall a point in my life where I have told someone about this unsettling thoughts of mine; it's rather strange that you became the first to know," Roderich admitted, a weak chuckle slipping out of his throat.</p><p>"Not even a diagnosis? Meds?" America pressed on the issues, his concern bubbling into a near panic as he wondered if Austria was getting any help at <em>all</em>.</p><p>"What are you implying, America?"</p><p>"You know that having thoughts about offin' yourself is really bad, right? It's usually a really bad sign of severe depression," America explained, causing Austria to freeze up noticeably.</p><p>"Depression? I hadn't even thought of the possibility that these thoughts were anything more than morbid fantasies, much less a symptom of a mental illness," Roderich's mouth formed a straight line, silently voicing his dismay with the relevation that there was a chance he was... worse off than he first presumed.</p><p>"...You wan' a hug?" America opened his arms uncertainly, unsure if Austria would mind one.</p><p>"I'm not a 'hugger', as you would call it, but I suppose I... may need one? I haven't got a clue of my own feelings at the moment; please excuse my lack of control over my emo–," Austria was cut off as he was captured in a tight bear hug, stiffening up for he didn't understand what to do in return, "–tions..."</p><p>"Dude, no need to apologize for bein' sad and shit. Even the toughest of dudes gotta have a breakdown once in a while; can't be tough forever ya know? Iggy would try to tell ya otherwise, but he just refuses to acknowledge that he drinks to forget," America patted Austria's back, causing his heart to ache unexpectedly. It had been a while since he last had human contact, hadn't it...? Should he allow himself to indulge in this rare occasion?</p><p>It was then that he really realized how much...it burned. How much his heart burned, his mind burned, and his entire body burned. While numbed and with no pain, it still somehow <em>hurt</em>. He would argue that it was the worst pain he had felt in a long while, yet he hadn't even noticed he was in pain until it was brought to his attention that this feeling was not <em>normal</em>; that he wasn't supposed to be feeling this <em>way</em>; that he wasn't supposed to be <em>burning. </em>And it <em>hurt</em>, the realization hurt so badly– the struggle to hold back tears had never seemed so fruitless before.</p><p>So, he just decided to bury his head in America's shoulder, hoping not to disturb him with his century's worth of tear build-up. He also silently hoped that maybe the elevator would get moving soon so he would have a reason to stop crying, because he didn't like breaking down to his most vulnerable state in front of someone he would maybe consider a good friend seeing that he visits often, like Prussia almost.</p><p>Then again, crying felt good.</p><p>The burns didn't...<br/>
Oh, the burns didn't feel good at all.<br/>
Not now, not when he realized that they weren't supposed to exist on his skin at all.</p><p>All of the while sitting in a broken elevator while talking about Family Guy with a stupid friend of all possible combinations.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>